Teenage Dirtbag
by NotaPunk
Summary: Warning; Gender Bended pairing! Based off of the songs 'You Belong with me' and 'Teenage Dirtbag'


**NotaPunk- ****WHOOT! ****Another gender bended story! Also this is based off two of the most awesome songs ever; Teenage Dirtbag and You Belong with Me.**

**Violet- ****NotaPunk doesn't own the Song, Characters. Warning there is a crack pairing ahead!**

**Characters**

**Hinata-Hansuke-17**

**Naruto-Naruko-17**

**Sakura-Seiichi-17**

**Kurenai-Knai-30**

**Asuma-Suki-30**

**Shikamaru-Shika-17**

**Teenage Dirtbag**

Everyday I would stand there and watch as Hansuke practiced his guitar, or bass after school. Everyday I would sit at his desk and listen to him as he strummed the strings quietly. Everyday my heart would break as I heard him sing his wonderful heart filled songs about **Her**. And everyday I would ask the same question.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework Yuuhi-san?" I would always ask this without looking up from, whatever I was doing.

He would always answer with a small smile, that played on his plump pink lips. "I should ask you the same Nara-san."

I would always mutter something about troublesome boy, and then turn back to what I was previously doing, pushing my rectangular glasses up the bridge of my nose.

This had been going on for about four years, ever since his gaurdian Knai and my teacher Suki had gotten married. I would go over to their house and wait for Suki-sensei to return so that we could play a few games of Shouji or chess. While I waited for Suki's return I would usually be there Hansuke. Few words were ever exchanged between us, though that had not stopped my knowledge of him from growing.

I knew that he never met his dad, and was raised by his mother until he was five when she died of leukemia. That was when he started to live with his Uncle, Yuuhi Knai. That was also the beginning of his lessons in music, ancient Japan and the ways of a samurai. Making him an outcast where many fads were concerned but a perfect gentleman with a vast knowledge of kendo and many traditions. At the age of seventeen he stood at six foot five which unlike many people dwarfed my height of five foot eight. He had a strong sense of tradtion, loyalty and respect. Hansuke had the talent to listen to what others had to say and to be heard in return.

He had skin as pale as snow and he had dark midnight blue hair, that usually covered his eyes. His eyes though wide had a certain elegance and storm within them. They were a light lavender, but when Hansuke is angered they will seem to turn white. Through years of training and kendo his physique was thin but muscular. He was masculine and beautiful at the same time, troublesome.

Though where I learned all of this, I do not recall, but I do know where I found out the biggest secret about Hansuke. It was Hansuke himself that told me of his crush on the ever so cheerful and popular Uzamaki Naruko.

I could understand where his crush stemmed from. Naruko was a nice, optimistic girl, who a person could always depend on. Naruko was also extremely attractive, she was tan and had a cup size of double D. She had long sun colored blonde hair, that was usually in two pigtail and had big ocean blue eyes. She also wore brightly colored clothing that was slightly revealing, not to mention heals.

When Hansuke told me about his crush I understood why and where his crush came from, but I didn't like it or even support it. It was stupid and dangerous. Dangerous because if Naruko's boyfriend and Hansuke's neighbor, Seiichi ever found out he would get ever sports team member and jump Hansuke in an alley to kick his ass. It was stupid because Naruko only had eyes for Seiichi and didn't even care about Hansuke enough to try to become good friends with him. Through time I realized that even though what I said was true, the reason why I kept trying to come up with ways that Hansuke shouldn't be with Naruko, or any girl for that matter, was because I kept coming up with reasons why he belongs with me.

So when prom night came I took a good look at myself in the mirror. My skin was a natural tan that came from me falling asleep while watching clouds. My eyes were dark brown and an oval shape, which had long dark lashes surrounding them. My lips were thin but still were soft. My face was thin, and would be lady like if I didn't always have a bored expression on my face. My body was thin, and just as tan as my face. My breasts were only big enough to fit in my hand perfectly. My hips only flared out slightly and my legs were long. My best friend once stated that I had the perfect dancers figure, whatever that meant. My hair was shoulder lenghth, and was dark brown almost black in color. I usually have my bangs in a ponytail so that they weren't in my way.

'How am I supposed to compete with Naruko?' Once the question entered my mind, I quickly shook it out. I wasn't trying to compete with Naruko, I was only going to this stupid thing to ask Hansuke a question, and hang out with my friends. That was all!

When I turned around, there was my mother standing in front of the door blocking my only exit. She smiled at me with a wide creepy smile.

"Mom?" I questioned. I was only answered with a manic laugh.

**At the Prom, Hansuke's POV**

I was sitting at a table, with my friends and their dates. This was the first year since starting high school that I didn't have a date for prom. Usually if I didn't have a date I would just go with a friend of mine, male or female, and have them as my date. This year was different though, this year something told me not to ask anyone out or even say yes to any person that asked me.

So I watched all the couples on the dance floor dance to some recorded music that was "IN" at the moment. Even though I really wasn't into most modern music, there were a few exceptions, such as "Tailed Beasts". They were a Punk Band, that was famous for having nine musicians in it.

For some strange reason before I left to go to this place, Uncle Knai was out of breath, smiling and giggling like he had a huge secret. When I was about to leave he tosses me two items. A white orchid corsage and a thin black box, then he winked at me and pushed me out the door saying that what's inside the box would let someone see.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard loud gasps, I looked up to see a tall feminine figure shakily walking over to me. I recognized her imdeatily, it was Nara-san. All of her hair was up and pulled back into a tight bun, leaving her all of her face to be seen. Her lips were lightly colored with a light pink lipstick. Eyelashes were thicker than usual and she was wearing a very light green eye shadow. She wore a spaghetti string, dark green dress that reached her ankles. The dress seemed simple enough, but Nara-san pulled in off so well that it seemed like something that a queen would wear. To top it all off she was wearing strappy high heals that now put the top of her head at my nose.

**Shika's POV**

I can't believe that I'm dressed like this! How could my mother do this to me? She even took my glasses.

"Nara-san" I was able to recognize Hansuke by his hair color and had come over as fast as I could.

"Hey Yuuhi-san, what's up?" I asked, trying not to squint as I talked with him.

"I'm alright, uh Nara-san why are you dressed like that?" Hansuke asked sounding very confused.

"Well, you see my mom decided to be troublesome and make me look like this. She said I look beautiful, but don't really believe her." The last part came out by accident, truthfully I believe myself to be attractive, but not outright gorgeous.

I heard a little bit of rustling from in front of me and wondered what was Hansuke doing. Then suddenly everything became very clear, literaly. Hansuke had my glasses somehow and had put them on me. He held them by the sides carefully as he slide them across my face. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath dance on my skin. When they were on I saw his lavender eyes looking at me with determination.

"Shika-san, you are very beautiful, even without dressing up or wearing makeup. I do think however that you never go without your glasses again." He all of this while looking deeply into my eyes, his voice was serious but calm at the same time.

I felt a little heat rise to my cheeks only to disappear within an instant as I muttered 'troublesome', turning my head in a different direction. When I looked at Hansuke again, I was able to fully take him in. He was wearing a black Victorian like suit, which suited him extremely well. His was brushed neatly, so that I could see his eyes more then I ever had before. I stared at him for only a second longer before I remembered what I had come here for.

Looking straight at him I pulled two pieces of paper from out of nowhere, looking up at him I said, "Hansuke-san, I have two tickets to see the 'Tailed Beasts' for Friday night. I want you to go with me."

Hansuke stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes wide with shock, a blush had raised to the bridge of his nose. This is what I feared, him saying no and our weird almost friendship being ruined. "Why?" He asked me gently, looking at me with genuine curiosity.

"Because teenage dirt bags belong together." I answered simply. This brought a smile to his face. I soon realized that he took my hand in his, bending down on one knee, he pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

"I would love to attend the concert with you, my lady." I smirked at this, 'What a troublesome guy.' When he stood up, he turned his back to me to get something and when he turned around in his hand was a white orchid corsage. He looked at me with the silent question in his eyes and I answered with a nod of my head. He swiftly but carefully put it on my wrist.

Then the music changed to a slower paced song, and a spark flickered in Hansuke's eyes, "May I have this dance" I laughed lightly and gave him my hand as he led me to the dance floor.

Once there he gently put his arms around my waist and I slipped my arms around his neck. We stood in the same area swaying our bodies to the music until, it was finally over.

I looked up at him and gave him my usual smirk to which he replied with a slight smile. We looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer and closer until finally…….

Our lips met.

**NotaPunk-****I know I know it's cliché but I could help it! Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. =D**


End file.
